Pleasant Tidings
by Tricia-chan
Summary: Weddings bells are ringing!!! For Squall and Rinoa!!! And everyone's thrilled as hell!!!!


Hi!!!!! Well, it looks like I have a weakness for 'fics with happy endings. And this is sure to have one!! So my readers do enjoy this. And the characters portrayed belong to Squaresoft. Oh, and I don't know the name of that library girl, so I gave her a name. (Leila)  
  
Pleasant Tidings  
  
The Balamb Garden was exploding with activity. There was only one day left before the big day happened.  
"So Squall, are you nervous?" asked Zell.  
"Not in the least," said Squall, taking a sip of soda.  
Irvine laughed. "Nerves-of-steel, huh? I know if it was MY wedding, I'd be scared out of my mind!"  
"Well, it isn't. It's mine, and I don't see why I should be scared."  
"Okay, okay. Rinoa is a pretty nice girl. She's great for you."  
"Though she's your exact opposite," Zell interjected.  
"That's true," said Irvine. The two started laughing.  
"Whatever," said Squall. He got up. "But do I really need a bachelor party?"  
"You betcha!!" said Zell. "Everyone does!"  
"Don't make it too big," said Squall.  
"We won't," said Irvine. "Hell, you'll hardly notice how many people we'll have!"  
"It'd better be that way."  
  
"Hey Rinoa! You ready yet?" called Selphie.  
"Almost!" said Rinoa. "One more minute!"  
Quistis looked up from her magazine. "Is everything set up for the bachelorette party?"  
"Yep! All we need now is our bride-to-be!" said Selphie.  
"I'm done!" The door opened and Rinoa stepped out. "How do I look?"  
"Oooooooh Rinoa!" squealed Selphie.  
Rinoa was dressed in an elegant wedding dress. It was a bit tight, but she could handle it.  
"You look so radiant!!!" gasped Quistis.   
"Thanks," said Rinoa. "God, I'm so nervous. After tomorrow, my name will be Rinoa Leonhart."  
"We understand. I mean, this is a big decision. I was shocked when Squall publicly proposed to you. In front of everyone!"  
"God, I was bawling!" said Selphie. "It was so beautiful!"  
Rinoa laughed and looked at herself in the mirror. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."  
"Oh!! I just remembered!!" said Quistis. "The tradition!"  
"Tradition?" asked Selphie.  
"'Something old, something new, something borrowed-"  
"'something blue'," finished Rinoa. "I'm wearing the veil my mother wore for her wedding, so that's something old. The earrings I'm wearing are something new. Something borrowed-"  
"Here," said Selphie, handing her a silver necklace. "That's borrowed."  
"And something blue-"  
Quistis gave her a light blue handkerchief. "That's blue."  
"Oh, you guys don't have to shower me yet. The wedding's tomorrow-"  
"And tonight is our bachelorette party!!" said Selphie. "All the girls in the Garden will be coming!!"  
"That's a little big-"  
"Don't worry!!! Squall's bachelor party is bigger!!! All the guys from the garden will be there, and so will Sir Laguna, Sir Ward, and Sir Kiros."  
"You're right. Ours isn't that bad."  
The three girls laughed. Quistis stood. "Well, let's go prepare!! We'll be up practically all night!!!"  
  
Bachelor party...  
  
"WHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a SeeD member screamed, drinking down another beer. Loud music was being played, and everywhere seemed to have a mess. The cafeteria was in terrible chaos.  
"You said only a few!!!!" growled Squall, rubbing his head. "Not the entire Garden!!!"  
Zell laughed. "So we told a little lie!!!!! It's no big deal!!!!!"  
"It is to ME."  
Laguna sauntered over and draped himself on Squall. "Oh c'mon!! It's a bachelor party!!!! Yours!!! Live a little!!!!"  
"Get off, Laguna."  
"Can't you at least call me 'Dad'?"  
"You don't act your age."  
"So? I look twenty years younger than I actually am!!!" he turned to Kiros and Ward. "Right?"  
Ward turned his head. Kiros snickered.  
"Hey!!" said Laguna. "I DO look younger than I am!!! Young enough to look like Squally's big brother!!!!"  
"More like my great-grandfather," said Squall.  
Zell laughed hysterically. So did Irvine. Kiros tried not to laugh, as did Ward.  
"That's it!!!" Laguna pulled Squall up. "You're dancing with your old man!!!"  
"WHAT?!?!" yelled Squall. "Let me go!!!"  
Zell and Irvine watched Laguna drag Squall off to a clear area of the cafeteria. Irvine sighed. "This party is lacking something."  
"What?" asked Zell.  
"Women. We need women!!!!! Dammit, where are they?!?!"  
"At the bachelorette party."  
  
Bachelorette party...  
  
"Yeah!!!!!" screamed Selphie, jumping into one of the desks. "Party!!!!!"  
It was in the 2nd floor classroom. It was also chaos.  
"Don't tear apart the class!!" cried Quistis. "These desks are hard to replace!!"  
"Relax Quistis!!! It's a party!!!!"  
Garden girls were all over the place, talking and dancing to the loud music. And some were discussing some personal matters.  
"That Irvine is sooooooooo cute!!!!!"  
"Too bad he's with that Selphie girl."  
"Yeah, and Seifer's with Quistis."  
"Isn't Zell available?"  
"Nah. He's with the library girl...y'know, Leila."  
At the mentioning of her name, Leila bounced over to them. "Hi!!! Is Raijin at the bachelor party?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh. Well, is Fuujin here?"  
"Over there." One of the girls pointed to one of the wall, where Fuujin was leaning against the wall.   
Leila walked up to her. "Fuujin?"  
Fuujin looked up. "WHAT?!?!"  
"Um, can you deliver a message to Raijin for me? He has seven books overdue."  
"RAIJIN MORON."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
Rinoa surveyed the girls present. "Um, this is a bit out of control..."  
"Relax Rinoa!!! It's a party!!!"  
"You said that to Quistis, Selphie."  
"You both need to relax!!!"  
  
Squall tried to pull away from Laguna, but his old man wouldn't let him go. They were getting a lot of stares.  
"Let me go!!!" Squall snapped.  
"Don't take that tone with me!!! I use to dance with your mother!!!"  
"DO I LOOK LIKE MY MOTHER?!?!?!"  
"Yes!!!" called Kiros. "More like Raine than Laguna, that's for damn sure!!!!"  
"...Just let me go!!!!!"  
Seifer sat in one of the chairs, openly annoyed. "Who'd thought...Squall getting married? I never thought I'd see the day."  
Raijin laughed. "Me either, y'know? Squall is like a block of ice. Chills my bones, y'know?"  
"Heh."  
  
"Having a nice time, Ellone?" asked Rinoa.  
Ellone laughed softly. "Yes. Everything is so lively. I love it."  
"Well, it helps me not to think of how nervous I am."  
"It is your wedding, after all. And I wouldn't want anyone to marry Squall more than you. It was you who helped him to open up."  
"I just acted like myself."  
"And Squall is a better person. Thank you."  
"I...you're welcome."  
  
About two hours had passed. Nearly everyone was drunk out of their minds.  
Squall wasn't. He finally got away from Laguna and was sitting in the corner. The music was too loud...  
Suddenly, Zell stood up on a table. "I gatsa idea!!!!!!!"  
"Oh no," muttered Squall.  
  
"It's nice to take a walk," said Quistis. "The Garden is so quiet..."  
To avoid chaos, Ellone suggested that they all go for a walk. Now they walked along the bridge to the elevator to go to the first floor.  
"KYAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Everyone jumped, and heard what sounded like a stampede. They looked over the sides of the bridge, and couldn't help but laugh.  
Nearly all the men from the bachelor party, led by Zell, were running around the Garden naked. The others included Irvine, Laguna, Kiros, Ward, Raijin, and the Balamb boys.  
"Wow," said Selphie. "They're well built."  
"And well hung," said another girl.  
There was more laughter amongst the girls. Rinoa felt relieved when she didn't see Squall amongst the guys streaking.   
"Well, it looks like Squall is lagging behind," said Ellone. "And by tomorrow night, you will see him fully, Rinoa."  
Rinoa turned bright red. "Ellone!!!"  
"Oops, did I say that out loud?"  
  
Squall sighed and seated himself on a bench, completely embarrassed by the naked guys running around.  
"Well, it looks like you'll be marrying my ex-girlfriend," said Seifer. "Way to go."  
Squall rolled his eyes. "You sound disappointed."  
"I thought I would get hitched before you. But you beat me to the bat."  
"Yeah, I did."  
"Anyway, good luck. And treat her right."  
"I always do."  
  
Wedding...  
  
"Do you, Squall Leonhart, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" asked the priest. "To love and to hold in sickness and in health? 'Till death do you part?"  
"I do," said Squall.  
Laguna wailed from the front row, and Kiros and Ward sweatdropped at him. Half the guys in attendance were experiencing hangovers. Rinoa's bridesmaids, Quistis, Selphie, Ellone, and Leila, were also crying. Zell looked ready to fall asleep.  
"And do you, Rinoa Heartilly, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" continued the priest. "To love and to hold in sickness and in health? 'Till death do you part?"  
"I do," said Rinoa.  
"Yeah!!!!!" someone screamed. Heads turned to see Headmaster Cid and his wife Edea. "Right choice!!!"  
Edea shook his head. "Cid..."  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
If the thought of Squall proposing was eerie, it wasn't as eerie as him pulling Rinoa close and planting a heated kiss onto her mouth. Cheers erupted throughout the room.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," said the priest. "May I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Squall Leonhart!!"  
The cheers were deafening. Rinoa wore her brightest smile, and Squall surprised everyone by smiling as well. It was certainly a joyous day.  
  
"I did not!!" said Zell.  
"Yes, you did," said Leila. "You ran around naked."  
"Oh God...how many people saw it?"  
"Everyone. They said you were well hung."  
"Oh God...oh? Oh."  
  
"Oh, Rinoa was sooooooooo beautiful!!!!" squealed Selphie.  
"She did look hot in that dress," said Irvine.  
"Hey!!!"  
"Well, she isn't as cute as you, Sefie!!"  
"Really?"  
  
"That was nice," said Quistis.  
"I was so damn bored," said Seifer.  
"It was tiring to stand up there in those heels, but it wasn't that bad."  
"It hurts sitting on your ass in a chair without a cushion."  
"Uh-"  
"She's gonna throw the bouquet!!!!!!" someone screamed.  
"Oh my God!!!" cried Quistis. She ran in the direction of the forming crowd.  
"Here we go..." muttered Seifer.  
  
"Ready????" Rinoa cried to the crowding girls. She turned her back to them. "Here it comes!!!!"  
She pitched it over her head into the screaming fray. The bouquet hopped from hand to hand, and landed in unexpected hands.  
Fuujin.  
The girls gaped at her in shock. The silver haired girl stared down at the bouquet.  
"SHIT," she said.  
  
Later...  
  
"That was so much fun!!!" cried Selphie.  
Squall couldn't take anymore of the squealing as everyone followed them to their waiting gold chocobo.  
"Why not just rent a car?" asked Irvine.  
"Laguna set this up," said Squall. "We have no choice."  
Laguna walked up to him and threw his arms around Squall and Rinoa. "You're both adults!!!! Go have some fun!!!!"  
"Yeah!!! Get some tonight!!!!!!" yelled Zell.  
Rinoa's father went up to Squall. "Take care of my daughter. Or I'll kill you."  
"Dad!!!" cried Rinoa.  
"What?"  
Squall climbed onto the chocobo, pulling Rinoa up to sit in front of him. "So, we have reservations at that hotel in the Balamb town?"  
"Yep," said Laguna. "Have a nice honeymoon, then come by Esthar, okay?"  
"Maybe."  
"What?!"  
"We better go now before it gets dark," said Rinoa. "Bye everyone!!!!"  
"BYE!!!!!!!" everyone answered, throwing rice and confetti.  
Squall gave a wave to everyone, then started off. Rinoa laughed and leaned against him.  
"This is the best day of my life."  
"Mine too," said Squall.  
"So...how many children do you want?"  
"..."  
"I was thinking about six. What do you think?"  
"...I dunno."  
"Oh Squall!!! Back to your usual quiet demeanor, huh?"  
"...Whatever."  
Rinoa laughed, and Squall couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. She returned the kiss.  
No other words were needed. From that day on, their lives would be shared. And bright beginnings shined brightly upon them.  
  
  
Oh, a romance!!!! I'm so glad I was able to put up this fanfic. Hell, I say that about all my 'fics!!!! As a reminder, I don't know the library girl's name. But that didn't spoil anything, did it? Well, R&R this 'fic and no flames. Thanks for reading!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
